Checkmate
by Outside-Box
Summary: A year since the Fischer Job and Ariadne adjusts back into her old life, but when a sudden phone call she never received in a long time asks her to come back to her job, it soon sparks problems, a new romance, and a fear. Arthur/Ariadne Eames/Ariadne


**Author's Note: READ THIS FIRST.**

Dang it. This movie is so addicting and compelling that it made me loose grip on my summer homework schedule, plan...thing.

Anyways, I really wanted a love triangle to spark in this fandom due to pure LACK of my needed fix: ArthurxAriadnexEames.

I decided to take the upper hand of this lacking to anyone else's thoughts the same as mine and attempt to get this over with. Please bare with me as I DO FAIL to go beyond the first chapter and the sloppy writing skills (just look at my previous stories-never going beyond chapter 1 and long since deleted). I really do appreciate the positive criticism to help me along.

* * *

_Dreams conjure up your personal wants and needs what reality doesn't serve._

Everyone at some point in their lives have dreamed of this kind of prospect of a world beyond our daily lives, to suit up a positive thought and hallucination in your head just because your own subconscious thought of it. Uncontrollable till the time you wake up. Inability to let people into your dream. And the fact you cannot create it consciously. To be able harness and arrange your own dream is plain, flat out absurd.

That's what Ariadne thought before the Fischer job took place.

It gone by so quickly. The sudden job offer, the first dreams, the conflict, the extraction... the danger. Only after she expected more to taste of what is going to happen next, but instead she was wrong. Discovering that their part in the job was over, the group was allowed to go whatever they choose to be and eventually, everyone had gone their separate ways. Cobb, cleared unknowingly of his murder charges against his wife, returned to his two children, rarely interacting and working at his original job unless necessary. Saito on the other hand successfully obtained what he wanted out of the job and pursues in growing his company without competition. Yusuf, no longer needed as of now, returned to his original standstill life out of the country. As of Arthur or Eames... she never had any thought about them as of what and where they where lurking. Although the obvious fact that Arthur would be continuing his part of the job without Cobb and the fact that Eames could be in a bar or casino somewhere gambling for money. Honestly, she never had any contact with them from the time they said their goodbyes from the Fischer job.

A simple two months since that day, and her life was constructed back to her regular schedule. Never changing, never exciting, and never dangerous.

The regular collage classes she enrolled to, from the frequent visits to the local coffee shop near her apartment. A perfectly harmless life of any woman who's her age. Adjusting back to where she was supposed to be placed upon the chess board the day before she met the man that changed her view to where the dream has the power to change the course of one's mind.

But as time flew by, she dented that continuous routine with a relationship with another man. A simple, modest and a very good looking man named Adam -who was next up to be Ariadne's new boyfriend. Upon meeting him working in a public bookstore, they perked up on each others interest as they somehow share a passion for literature to the very familiar class of the architectural. Exchanging numbers, they sparked.

Ariadne was caught by surprise as they went out together for the first time... and it was better than what she expected. _A quiet and a classy man_ Ariadne would describe Adam. His short black hair, sharp eyes, and a slight build could have convinced that he worked out at the gym put her on the edge as well, "I don't work out..." he would argue on the small accusation in the mist of their date, "it's actually from carry and arranging those books all day..." he laughed, adding a simple gesture, "I'm working there because I need the money for collage in general."

In time, they shared even more meaningful kisses and embraces than before. Sharing secrets they never told to the previous ex-girlfriend or boyfriend, but still on her guard. Ariadne would never expose the single event with the men she had shared a single dream to begin with.

Just a year back into her adjustment, she received a voicemail from her phone one late night in her apartment after her nightly classes. Pressing a single button, a familiar tone indicating the amount of missed calls she had received from her day echoed across the living room and into her kitchen. As the beep from the device directed to the voicemail, the next thing she never expected was the play of the first and only call she never thought she'll receive in a long time.

It was Dom Cobb.

"_Ariadne...I'm sorry about the lack of contact that you had with any of us in awhile, and the fact I would be interrupting anything going on right now but..."_ there was a pause, "_...there's a new job that needs your expertise again, call this number again and I'll arrange airplane tickets to the location where all of 'us' will meet... I'll see you around."_ with that said, another beep and the voice of a machine stepped indicated that the message was over.

When hearing the voice that she had never have any contact with for a period time, she never moved an inch upon the first word that came from his mouth.

The lack of contact with anyone that displays a hint of 'dreaming' was passed beyond her thoughts when she started rebuild her life back up again. And now a sudden turn of events lead her back to the danger again. But then again she couldn't help but to feel the enjoyment growing in the back of her mind. Away from the routine she has built.

_'Strange...'_ she thought aimlessly, _'Why won't they hire another architect? They have plenty of resources besides me... I guess I should call him tomorrow...' _

Ariadne stiffened as she started to remember her responsibilities here, _'Adam...'_

It was obvious she wasn't allowed to tell him about it, let alone leave him while she went somewhere outside the state or even the country.

She had to lie to him.

Breaking free from her pause in movement, she slowly trekked to her bedroom and reached for her phone. Picking the wireless device from the bed stand, she dialed the fully familiar numbers to her boyfriend's cellphone. After the final numbers are clicked into the phone, Ariadne carefully placed the phone next to her right ear.

The sound of a few dial tones repeated against her ear before hearing a trace of his tone.

"Ugh..Hello?" A very drowsy voice drawled though the other line.

"Umm...Hi Adam," she started, "I'm sorry to call you up this late but-"

"What is it?" his voice interrupted soon on alert, "Did something happen to you?"

His cautious tone immediately threw her off, but only a little, "No there's nothing wrong it's just that... I need to talk with you tomorrow morning..."

There was a slight pause in between them.

He reluctantly replied, "Well okay then... where and when would you want us to meet?"

* * *

City streets rustle in the morning commute, people rushed on foot to reach their jobs on time, and the smell of food and smog fill the air as Adriane walked across the street toward the local coffee shop she goes to everyday. As usual, she stepped into the single door leading away from the morning traffic and noises that seem to relax her nerves before her day started.

The smell of coffee and the inviting voices of people taking their orders echoed through the small cafe. Noticing Adam seated to the left side of the shop smiling at her, Ariadne took the time to walk over and take a seat for herself across from him.

"Morning Adam," she greeted him with a smile, "I'm glad you came."

Shifting in his seat to be directly toward her, he flashed his smile,"Glad to be here. So, what do you need to talk about?"

Looking away from his gaze for just a moment, she took a deep breath before saying, "Well, one of my old colleagues called me yesterday about regarding my old job and experience in architecture..." she began, "...and I might need to go out of the state or maybe even country to be able to fulfill the requirements of the job I'm being paid _very_ well for."

Adam stepped into the conversation,"And how long are you gonna be out there?"

"I don't really know how long Adam, it all depends...he didn't really describe the exact details to me yet." she sighed, "I'm sorry if I woke you up just for this..." putting a hand through her hair as to release some weights off her mind.

Reaching for her free hand, he took hold of it, "Don't be, if you need the money to pay for you're classes, rent, or whatever, then go but on one condition..."

She smiled, "What is it?"

"Take me with you."

Her heart stopped, "What?" adding a small hint of surprise in her voice.

"Take me with you to where ever you're going Ariadne."

"Adam, what about your job? Your rent? And classes?" her mind on full focus, "You can't just leave them here while you don't even know how long I'm going to be gone?"

"That can be arranged Ariadne. I just don't want you to go somewhere dangerous without my protection." he said as straight forward as he could.

Adam's grip on her hand had long since tighten and the atmosphere of their table slowly shifted as the discussion had progressed. It made her seem to loosen against her standing argument, _'It already is dangerous...' _she shifted in her seat, "Adam, I really do appreciate you coming with me but my colleague arranged-"

"That won't change the fact any way shape or form. _I am going_."

"But Adam I can't convince him to just let you go with me."

"Then I'll buy the ticket myself then." he reassured.

_'I have to try to convince him... even if it does mean I have to let a hint that I'm not what he want to know about me.' _She sighed, "Then what will my _colleagues_ think when they see you around..." with her authority growing, "You can't just waltz into the job just like they seen you before, this job is far more complicated than you think."

His gaze stood in a questioning glance, "I thought this job was in architectural design. Now it's sounding more like you're keeping something from me Ariadne."

"Adam I'm not. I just don't want you to get into any trouble while you're with me." her tone turning toward sympathy, shifting the subject.

"I promise I won't, Ariadne..." joining into her tone, "I just don't want you to go by yourself."

Before Ariadne could say anything, Adam leaned forward across the table and planted a kiss against her lips, " I promise I won't be a bother to you and your work, just take me with you." he whispered, "You won't regret it."

Looking deep into his eyes, she saw the sympathetic look that he was giving her. Somewhat pleading to her that he should come just to see that she will be safe on the way there, "You can't seem to give up don't you?" she sighed, "You win, but you have to follow my rules once you're there with me."

As on cue, Adam gave a small smirk, "Fine by me."

In the back of contents of her own mind, a small voice echoed.

* * *

"When will you think she's going to call Mr. Cobb?" a male voice echoed through a workshop, "She hasn't answered your call in over a single day."

The man presumed to be called Mr. Cobb sighed in stress, "Saito, please bare with me at the moment..." he turned his body to face him, "Ariadne_ will _call back."

In a disclosed location, two men stood face to face with each other. Both leaning on different tables that held various amounts of paperwork, manila folders, computer monitors, and other unidentifiable devices.

The atmosphere of the entire place held a slightly warm feeling as the sunlight from the windows provided a light source upon the workshop itself. The file cabinets, the bookshelves, the chalkboards, and the amounts of small desk and office chairs held a fair amount of space to walk through the building and to sit upon if needed. There were obvious changes to the signs of abandonment in the area as well. The papers and clipboards displayed sprawled across the floor and the sight of mold found in the most darkest corners of the rooms varied from the time it had been used and cleaned. Above all, the whole environment of the place was perfect for any underground working area.

And if she doesn't?" Saito asked breaking the minuscule silence

"Then we have bigger problems."

Before Saito could add another sentence to add to Cobb's stress at the moment the sound of a metal door closing directed both men to turn towards the sound.

Suddenly, footsteps were coming towards the workplace and soon two other men, adjacent to each other, came face to face with Cobb and Saito. One of the men held a strict style of clothing, never showing a wrinkle or ripple in sight of his three piece suit, a serious face that displayed a type of working man, and with his black hair slicked back, it showed that this man was deeply conflicted with his work as well as his overall look. The other was quite the opposing opposite. He wore a printed short sleeved dress shirt partly open down to his own collarbone, complimenting it with a open suit to match with his slacks, and the stubble upon his face displayed a slight ruffled style. Defining him to be a more rougher man than the one next to him. Total polar opposites.

The man that resembled a gambler spoke up, "I apologize for being late, but my 'chauffeur' here had gotten us lost."

"I did not." the better dressed of the two countered, "I took a detour so no one will follow us." walking over to one of the work tables, he placed a silver suitcase on top of the papers that decorated the metal desk.

"Yes, then you gotten us lost." he mocked a cheerful reply as he took the nearest seat he could find, "Don't you remember that my dear 'ol Arthur."

Ignoring his comment, Arthur presumed to bury himself in his work without delay.

Before anyone else could break further into the conversation a familiar ring of a phone rang throughout the building. Dom picked up small cellular phone phone from his pocket and held it against his ear, "Hello?"

"Hi Dom," Ariadne's voice greeted on the other line, "So I've heard that you wanted an architect again?"

* * *

"So..." Eames interrupted the small silence after the heated debate with Ariadne and her tag along boyfriend coming to the disclosed location, "Can I be the first man to punch the man that's going to cause our plans to shift?"

In an irritated tone, Dom sighed, "This isn't time to joke around Eames..."

"Who said I was joking?" he folded his arms behind his neck, "By the looks of things, this 'Adam' seems to be corrupting our little Ariadne by making her bring him with here as well as our plans for the next few months."

Dom raised his eyebrows in curiosity, "That's out of the question Eames. We haven't had any contact with her in over a year, what do you expect her to do from that period of time?"

Eames never flinched from where he was sitting, "I naturally expect her to get that guy over with and dump him by the way he's not obliging to her rules, but I you're probably right about the _'we haven't had any contact with her in over a year'_ part... it's just that this guy sounds like he holds her down for some reason..."

"Eames you barely even met him yet, and now you're making assumptions on this guy?" Arthur interrupted never removing his gaze from the paperwork in front of him, "It's not that I like him, but the fact he is trying to protect Ariadne by coming with her is somewhat calming that she will come here safely, don't you think?"

Eames breathed out a heavy sigh before replying, "I believe you're right..." he looked toward Dom again, "So what do we do now?"

Dom folded his legs over the other and leaned back on his seat, "Since we have a great deal of work to do concerning our new guest, we might as well prepare for the worst as well..."

"Which is?" Eames asked, English accent clear as ever.

"Another inception."

* * *

The aftermath of the heated debate in her very own living room apartment had caught Ariadne out of breath. Swearing that she might have disturbed her neighbors on her floor in the mist of it. Plopping down onto her couch, she let out a groan. Although Dom had allowed her to bring her boyfriend with her, and the fact that they'll help cover up for her if he decided to snoop into her work, she was ultimately consumed by the fact that she had to do most of the work to cover _all_ of them without creating attention.

The deal between her and Cobb never ceased to replay into her mind.

"_He can't say no Dom. I've tried to..." her voice in distress and pressure as the argument grew._

_She could hear the small heated breaths that Dom was taking in as they were talking, "Ariadne, you've seen what happened if you drag someone that isn't familiar with the work that you don't fully understand..."_

"_As I've said before Dom, Adam won't just say no... he just wants to make sure I'm safe when I'm there."_

_Ariadne could hear the change of the tone his voice as he spoke on the other line, "Well, if he can't... I guess we have to keep it from him." he released a heavy sigh,"I'll make sure to change the original location of where we're supposed to meet, arrange the plane tickets for you and everything else..."_

_Relieved, Ariadne smiled,"Thank you, Dom...I really appreciate it."_

_Just as Ariadne thought Dom was about to hang up she heard the last few remaining words in a whisper that was barely audible._

"_Just for the record, I believe you should keep Adam from Arthur and Eames..."_

_With that said, Dom ended the call._

She couldn't be anymore confused.

What did Dom mean about keeping Ariadne's boyfriend away from Eames and Arthur? She didn't think they meant any harm to him or her at the least. They both were dignified men on their own level, but she couldn't wrap her mind around the true meaning of what Dom had said to her.

_Both men had feelings for her._

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note:**

Well this could have summed up better... I wish I could have written this better also. I'm sorry if it was rushed and/or off I have a deep conflict of school coming up now and I may not be updating in a period of time as I would like to.

For now, I have to motivate myself now as I do wish I can continue this story far beyond the first chapter and to the point of finishing it.


End file.
